Miraculous LadyBeetle
by Rae Speculo
Summary: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir... Genderbent Marin Dupain-Cheng and Adrienne Agreste, two superheroes known as LadyBeetle and Chat Noir, respectively, must save France. Of course, Marin has some problems, with most people thinking that he's a 'lady.'
**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so any advice would be great! I hope you enjoy! (Also, this is probably the only chapter that will have so much of Master Fu's presence.**

 _Marin:_

He tripped. Again. For the third time this morning. This time, however, was the worst all morning. He tripped on the school steps, where the entire school could see. And as Marin was trying to stand up, a certain bratty child shoved him down again. Marin would drag Clovis down with him if it didn't automatically result in some form of detention or suspension. If only Clovis's dad wasn't the Mayor. Then Clovis would have less control over the school.

Adjusting his blazer, he walked into class slightly late. It was only the first day; teachers didn't give detection on the first day of school, right?

When Marin glanced at his usual seat, he frowned. Why was Clovis sitting there? Why wasn't Clovis sitting in the front row, in the seat he had last year? He had been fine with that.

To avoid drama, however, Marin just sighed and went to Clovis's old seat to find a blond girl picking at the gum on the seat. Seriously? Not only did Clovis take Marin's seat, but he put gum on Marin's new seat!

"What are you doing!" He grabbed, or at least attempted to, the girl's collar. Of course, while the girl jerked back, she easily got out of Marin's grasp.

"Trying to get the gum off for you!"

Marin narrowed his eyes. Getting the gum off? Yeah right.

"Very funny, you three!" He whipped around, pointing at Clovis. "You just _had_ to make my day worse! What's wrong with you?"

The girl tried to interrupt, tried to save herself. "I didn't put it there! I swear! I was just trying to get rid of the gum!"

Quickly, the teacher came to the rescue. "Adrienne, back to your seat. Clovis, Sebastian, return to your old sea-"

"But Mr. Bustier, I want _that_ seat! Adrienne and I are best friends, so _I_ should sit behind him!"

Sebastian looked slightly offended at the words 'best friends,' but he composed himself as he tweaked his glasses.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bustier tilted his head as he spoke to Clovis. "What's wrong with the first row? Why, I thought you were always complaining that if you sat any farther back, you wouldn't be able to see the notes!"

As the class tried to hide their laughs and giggles behind their hands, Clovis stomped to the front row while Sebastian carried all of the bags. Mr. Bustier winked at Marin, and Marin returned with two thumbs up.

There were a couple students standing in the back, unsure of where to sit. Mr. Bustier directed the new students with a point of his ruler. "Nina, sit in the front row. Right next to Adrienne. Yes, right there. Ali, right behind Nina. Marin is a good partner to have…"

And so he continued. When Ali reached his seat, Marin awkwardly waved. "Hey… Are you new?"

Ali dropped his bag and sat, adjusting his plaid flannel as he did so. "Yeah. I'm Ali. And you're Marin?"

Marin nodded.

"By the way, it was totally amazing when you stood up to Clovis. She was making fun of my beauty mark earlier, so it was cool to watch you defend yourself."

Marin grinned, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck from embarrassment. "When you are stuck with her for years, it comes somewhat naturally."

"Years? Oh my gosh, I feel so bad for you!"

 _Adrienne:_

Meanwhile, Nina and Adrienne didn't look at each other.

"So…" Nina removed her headphones, tried to start a conversation. "Are you friends with Clovis?"

Adrienne sighed. "Yeah. My mom is overprotective, so Clovis is my only friend."

Nina widened her eyes in surprise. "Girl, you got it _hard._ What about kids from you old school? Didn't you have friends there?"

Adrienne shook her head. "Homeschooled."

Nina winced. "Harsh. Well, it's time you make new friends. Starting with me." Nina smiled, holding her hand out.

Adrienne gasped. "Really? You want to be friends with me!"

Nina grinned. "Sure! Why not? You look nice."

Adrienne took Nina's hand and shook slightly too much.

"Woah! Calm down, girl. You want to shake lightly, like this."

Adrienne laughed. "Woops! I'll try to be more gentle next time, I promise."

Class went by quickly. It was the first day, so the teacher spent the time playing name games for all of the new students. Adrienne made a couple more friends, like Ali, Maxine, and Julian, but Marin was still as icy as ever. Lunch break came, however, and Adrienne had to go home to check in with her mom.

 _Marin:_

Marin glared at the white limousine as it sped away. Of course the girl was filthy rich. He scowled.

"Dude, come on! I'm telling you, she's innocent. And she's pretty cute, isn't she?"

"She's blond and rich, Ali. Perfect match for Clovis."

Ali crossed her arms. "Whatever you say, dude. Just don't come crying to me when you discover you have a crush on her."

Marin sighed. "I'm going to eat. See you later?"

"Wait! Phone number, please?"

Marin smiled, pulling out her own cellphone. "Here, type yours in too."

They exchanged numbers and parted, each to their own home.

 _Master Fu:_

As the morning went by, Master Fu was sending a customer on his way. Suddenly, Wayzz popped out. "Master!"

Master Fu panicked. No no no, Wayzz had to stay hidden!

The customer turned around. "What was that?"

Waving his hands, as if it were nothing, Master Fu blushed. "It- it is just my ring tone!"

While the customer looked doubtful, he seemed to buy it. When he was finally out the door, Master Fu slammed the door and wiped away some of the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead.

"Wayzz, what is it now?"

"Nooroo! He's sending out distress signals!"

Master Fu paled. He knew that the Butterfly Miraculous had been lost, but if Nooroo was hurt, or being used for malicious intent (probably the latter, since Miraculouses heal very quickly), then France is in great danger.

"Maybe it's time to be a superhero again…"

"Master!"

"Wayzz, transform m-"

Collapsing, Master Fu coughed one, two, three times.

"Master, you'll hurt yourself!"

Smiling weakly, Master Fu heaved himself up. "Please, I'm only 186 years old."

Wayzz crossed his arms, eyebrows raised.

Master Fu surrendered. "Alright! Alright! I can't do it anymore. I have to find a Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Master! Are you sure?"

"Yes."

 _Marin:_

As Marin walked home for lunch, he constantly had to stop to take pictures. Everyday, different birds and insects with colorful patterns and interesting shapes crossed his path, and they were perfect as inspiration for clothing designs.

As he waited to cross a street, Marin saw a short, elderly man trying to cross another street. he turned her head, left, right… There was a car coming. Without even thinking, Marin ran to the other street, picking up the old man and bringing him to safety on the sidewalk.

"Are you alright?" Marin asked, somewhat breathless. He crouched down to check.

Master Fu smiled, although his gray hair and Hawaiian shirt were slightly ruffled. "Thank you. I'm quite fine."

Smiling, Marin stood back up. He bowed before waving good-bye.

Master Fu watched Marin's back as he walked away. "What a nice kid," he muttered. He looked down at the box in his pocket, containing the Ladybug earrings.

 _Master Fu:_

Continuing to patrol the city, Master Fu enjoyed his free session before he had another customer. However, as he walked by the school, the bell surprised him, causing him to trip. Luckily, before his face hit the floor, he was able to use his arms to block his fall. Being old, however, made it impossible to get back up.

"Sebastian! Look! He might even be clumsier than Marin!"

Master Fu looked up and scowled. He recognized the boy as the Mayor's son, he wondered what would would happen to the younger generation. Was there only a couple kind souls among them?

 _Adrienne:_

"Sebastian! Look! He might even be clumsier than Marin!"

Who was Clovis picking on _now?_

An old man was sprawled on the ground, arms tense as he tried to stand. In seconds, Adrienne was by his side.

"Sir!"

Adrienne grabbed his arm, helping him stand."Sir, are you alright?"

"Adrienne, what are you doing?" Clovis actually looked concerned… for his own reputation.

The bell rang again, which meant Adrienne was officially late to class.

After getting him to stand properly, Adrienne started backing away. "Sir, I have to go to class now… Are you sure you are alright?"

When Master Fu nodded and smiled again, Adrienne ran to class, a stomping Clovis and a nervous Sebastian following close behind.

 _Master Fu:_

"Wayzz, I think I found Chat Noir."

Looking down at the other box in his pockets, the one holding Chat Noir's ring, he smiled and continued walking.


End file.
